Fade From Black Vinaigrettes
by Callia Lycoris
Summary: In Breaking Dawn all the sex scenes fadded to black. Here are three missing scenes from Bella and Edward's honeymoon fitting into place on page 85, 108 and 117 of Breaking Dawn. B/E RST R&R Please.
1. The Honey and the Moon

**The Honey and the Moon:** (Starts on page 85 of Breaking Dawn)

The soft white comforter molded around my body as Edward tenderly laid me on the bed. His cool form was before me with skin as pale as the moon that loomed outside the windowed wall. For a moment we were perfectly still basking in each other's presence. There was nothing to stand between us now, not even a shred of clothing after our starlit ocean swim. All my fears, my panic, were gone now. The nervousness had left my body when I stepped into the salty bath water of the sea, now all I felt was anticipation.

Edward looked down at me taking in every inch of my face, of my expression of yearning and desire just as I looked into his eyes and saw those same emotions there twisting around in the golden honey hues of his eyes. He then lightly he trailed his cool fingers across my face sending chilling shivers through my body which only increased the fire that burned inside. I could think of nothing more then wanting him closer. My fingers unclasped from themselves and swirled in his wet hair. I pulled him down to me for a kiss, soft at first then more passionate.

The space between his cold body and my fevered one diminished. Our kiss broke then, but he didn't pull away. He simply moved his icy lips to my neck; it was then that he finally let his fingers roam. Lightly he traced down my arm then down my side moving over skin that had never before been touched by his hand or any other. I had to catch my breath, somewhere along the way I had forgotten to breathe. Every touch was exhilarating, every sensation more then I ever could have imagined. I was on fire and he was ice, but his freezing touches only made me burn hotter. My eyes rolled back in my head and my breath thickened. Then he was frozen again for a moment. His fingers trailed back up my side and my eyes met his yellow ones. My breath once again was caught in my throat. The look across his face was thoughtful as if he were making a decision and for a fraction of a second I felt that panic return that had struck me in the bathroom before I walked out onto the sandy white beach. However, before I could say anything, even think anything more, he had made his decision.

I gasped for air never breaking my gaze with Edward as we became one, as our bodies moved in a rhythmic dance. We fit together so perfectly, like a lock and key and he was unlocking such wonderful things in me. My fingers dug into his skin as the bliss flowed through my body with every move he made. I had never felt so complete before, this was everything I had dreamed it would be and more. He kissed me again then, hungry and fevered. There was no holding back anymore and it was amazing.

I lost all track of time after that. Honestly I lost all sense of reality after that. If it hadn't been so intense, so real, I might have thought that I was just fantasizing again. Edward was all I could think about and even though this was the closest we would ever get to sharing one body I felt like he was never close enough; I was constantly clawing at him wanting him closer, deeper. I ran my hands over his beautifully pale and perfect skin. I felt his muscles tighten and relax. His breath sweet as honey was as labored as mine though not from necessity.

Cool lips brushed my neck then and suckled at my skin. My toes curled. My fingers dug deeper. My breathing was haggard. Then all my senses shut down. As my breath stopped in my throat and my eyes rolled back a blissful sensation swept through me. I relaxed into the softness of the bed and felt Edward relax before me as well. My eyelids felt heavy, my body peaceful. Just before I drifted off the sight of falling white flakes drifting in the moonlight caught my eye. Could it be snow, but that wasn't possible, not here in this tropical climate, not inside. My mind however was unable to form any coherent thought at that moment and I welcomed sleep.


	2. Overpowered

**Overpowered:** (Starts on page 108 of Breaking Dawn)

As his lips moved feverishly with mine I tore at his clothes until they pooled to the ground. The lacy black negligee that Alice had bought for me was destroyed as Edward ripped it from my body. My nails dug into his stone cold skin. I needed him and he needed me, and that need for each other was in complete control of us now. The room flew by in a blur as he roughly pulled me to him and our positions changed. He was above me once again and his lips were upon mine in seconds. Our clothes were gone, our passion was strong and we were in too deep to turn back now so he pulled me in deeper.

Tears still trickled down my face from the wonderful dream I had woken from mere moments earlier, a dream that I was now living. Edward brushed his thumb across my cheek removing the water that streamed there, but I barely noticed. I was lost in him. His cool skin surrounded me and filled me. My legs curled around him, my toes twisted and my fingers grasped at his icy skin. The temperature difference between us only made it all that much more intense; made me notice every touch and sweet frosty breath that much more. Unlike our first encounter which had been filled with anticipation and uncertainty about what would come next this was an emotional and needful bond. I needed him like I needed air, needed him in every way and right now I had him in every way. I didn't care if I would be bruised and swollen once again in the morning, it would be worth it.

Edward had once told me that I was his own personal brand of Heroine, but what he didn't know was that he was also mine. I'd been craving for him since the moment we met. My craving grew until the first night we arrived here, until our first time. Then it turned into a full on addiction.


	3. Swept Away

**Swept Away:** (Starts on page 117 of Breaking Dawn)

The smile across his face was bigger then I had ever seen it. I hadn't thought it was possible but I believe that was the most exhilarated I had ever seen him. I giggled with delight and his face seemed to glow with excitement. My legs were twisted around his waist like a vice grip and I was engrossed by the gleam in his golden orbs. They were darker then the day before and they swirled with intense passion. We were in the blue bedroom in less then a second having moved so fast that I barley even realized we had left the kitchen. Everything was a blur when he was near me. Even without his vampire abilities Edward seemed to be the only thing I could ever keep focus on.

We crashed into the already wrecked bed in a fit of laughter. Laughter that was soon silenced as his cool lips met mine, after that all that escaped my mouth were desperate moans and deep heaving breaths. My fingers raked across his back and his intertwined with my hair. I was happier then I had ever been and he was right there with me. Maybe it was the knowledge that we could do what we both so intensely craved for without any harm coming to me that had him so excited this time. Whatever the reason, I was glad. He didn't hold back. His kisses were powerful and passionate; his touch gentle and yet strong; his intentions clear and uninhibited.

Our clothing was gone before I even had a chance to realize he was removing it. I assumed this meant that we would have more shreds of fabric on the floor like my departed black lace night-y, that didn't matter though. Nothing mattered as long as he was with me.

This time, as we moved together I did notice the cracking of the headboard and the squeaking of the bed frame, though just barely. It seemed a little easier to pay attention to those things now. I was less wrapped up in my emotions than I had been before, there was no subconscious worry at the back of my mind about how upset Edward would be after or of how guilty I would feel for seducing him this way. I was simply more aware. More aware of every touch, every, kiss, every single sensation; and also more aware of how our love making shook the world around us. I knew after this time he wouldn't be upset and that I wouldn't feel guilty. This was right and it was perfect.


End file.
